That Blue Eyed Monster
by IfImRightThenProveMeWrong
Summary: There's a new boy at school, but is he really what Leanna thinks he is? Leanna/Dougie and PONES! Enjoy!
1. The New Boy

Chapter 1 - The New Boy

I skipped downstairs in my school uniform. Skirt just above the knee, poka dotted black tights, black pumps, shirt tucked into my skirt, royal blue tie hanging loosly and black cardigan hanging off my figure. My long brown hair in loose curls and full fringe straightened."Morning mum, morning Tony" I said joyfully, grabbing my make up bag.  
"Morning lovely, what's made you so joyful this morning?" My mum sounded surprise "Nothing, I just though I should be positive" I replied, carefully lining my brown eyes with black and caked a lot of mascara on. I put pale red blusher on my paper white face and lined my lips with my red pencil. I heard someone else walk downstairs.

"Morning" my twin brother groaned, "Morning Joel, how are you this fine morning?" He just stared at me, "Muuuummm, I think Leanna is on drugs" He said walking away from me into the kitchen. "Can't I be happy?" I asked, sitting infront of him "Yeah, just not as much as you are now". My mum put pancakes in front of me, then put syrup down. "What's this for?" Joel asked "I thought I'd treat you" She smiled, and we tucked in.

"Right I'm off the meet Jake and Kieran" I jumped up and grapped by Union Jack satchel and hopped out the door. Jake and Kieran are my best friends. Yes, they are both boys but if you saw the girls in my year, you wouldn't blame me plus I've known them since I was 5. They are like my brothers.

I met them at the red brick wall near Kieran's house. I walked over to the couple holding hands. "Hey, guys" I inturrupted, "Hey Lee" Jake turned to me, still holding onto Kieran's hand. "Shall we go?"  
The three of us turned the corner and started walking to school. "Hey, apprently there's a new guy at school" Jake said, "Nice" I said. All the new guys seemed weird. "Yeah, he's that Tom Fletcher's cousin". I could feel the moody London air grow colder.

Tom Fletcher. The nerd in sixth form but everyone loves. He doesn't have many friends but his girlfriend is really pretty, not part of the barbie clan and she's smart. Giovanna, her name. She comes into help with our form now and again. Then there's Danny Jones. The ladies man in the year above, he hangs out with Tom, Giovanna and Harry. I don't really know anything about him, he plays football, thats about it and every girl fancies him.  
Don't see the attraction myself.

Last but not least Harry Judd. Good-at-everything-Judders. He's gorgeous but taken by Izzy Johnston. Harry's in sixth form aswell, he's eye candy for all the girls and women teachers. They always flirt with him.

There's the clan and there's going to be another one... the joy. Urgh.

We walked into the school gates when the bell rang. I said goodbye to Kieran and Jake and walked off to form. I sat down, the whole class was seated before Sir came in. I turned around to face Connor.  
"Heard theres a new guy?" He asked "Yeah, apprently it's that Fletcher's cousin" Jade butted in, who sat herself in her place next to him. The Sir walked in. "Morning everyone" He said, "You sound cherry" Connor said, "I am Connor,I'm getting married" "Ooooooooo" the whole class said in unison "Right quite down guys" He laughed. He sat at his desk and fiddled with his computer, I turned aorund to Connor and Jade again.  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in" Sir said, "Mr Leyton, I have a student for you" Mrs Smith, our headteacher said walking into the classroom.

In walked after her was a boy. Dusty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He had his hands shoved in his pockets while his fringe covered his eyes that darted from person to person. "Pupils, this is Dougie. He will be joining us"  
She walked out of the room. "Urm, Dougie,You can sit..." He looked around the room. No one sits next to me. Oh god, please no. "...next to Leanna, here" He said pointing to me. Oh god.

He sat himself next to me, the class was quite loud. I was sitting with my back against the wall, facing him but talking to Connor and Jade. Sir came over and gave him his timetable.  
He seemed mysterious, not like the other new guys.

I spent the rest of form talking the Connor and Jade, mostly about Kieran and Jake. "So they are still together?" Jade asked,"Obviously, they are like made to be together. Anyway, Is Kieran going back blonde?" Connor asked.  
"No, he hates being blonde, so now he's the only brunette in the family, but his roots are coming through" I laughed.

The bell went and we went for first lesson. English. Meh, it's okay. I walked to English by myself. I entered my English classroom and took my seat at the back. Kieran sits on the table next to me so I'm okay.  
"Class, we have a new pupil" She said, there he was again. She whispered something to him and he made his way towards me. Not again. He took the seat next to me.

"In pairs I want you to write a list of the characters" Miss said. "Later I have something to tell you" Kieran said, "About you and Jake?" He nodded, I giggled.  
I turned back round in my chair.

Dougie was writing stuff into his new orange book. I started writing. The silence was awkward. "Will a pair do a job for me? How about Dougie and Leanna" My head shot up. I groaned and stood up. "Will you two go to my office and grab the pile of novels on my desk" He nodded and grabbed her keys. We walked into the corridor and up the stairs. "So..." He said. He actually spoke. An Essex accent clear. I bit my bottom lip. "I'm Dougie" He annouced as we got to the top of the steps and walked through the door, "I'm Leanna" I smiled... Another silence. "So where abouts do you come from?" I asked,  
"Corringham"  
"Wheres that?" My geography is not the best okay?  
"Essex" He laughed, I smiled. Okay his smile was cute.  
"So are you from here?" He asked "Yeah, been here all my life"  
"So do you know where her office is?" He asked, confused "Yeah, follow me"

We walked up more stairs and got to her office door. He opened it. We half'd the pile of novels and took a half each, we locked the office door and walked back to the classroom.  
We entered the loud classroom. "Thanks you two" Miss said and we went a sat back down.

Kieran nudged me in the arm. I gave him the stare."You have any brothers or sisters?" I asked, "No, you?" Dougie answered "Yeah, a twin brother"  
"What's his name?" He asked, "Joel" I replied.  
"I do have a cousin at this school though, Tom Fletcher do you know him?" He said,"Who doesn't" I replied with a smile.

The lesson passed quite quickly, next was Maths. He wasn't in that lesson but I was with Kieran again. It swiftly passed. Me and Kieran joined Jake on a bench in the canteen. "You were eyeing up that new guy wasn't you?" Kieran accused "No" I defended, "You were!" Kieran said, I rolled my eyes and sighed as I continued to eat my lunch.

We saw walk in Tom Fletcher. Behind him, Harry Judd, Giovanna and Izzy. They sat at a table not that far from us. Then coming through the door was Danny Jones and Dougie. Holding hands?  
They sat at the table with the rest of them. They cuddled and twined their hands with each other. "Aww they look cute!" Jake said, smiling. "Looks like your chances are gone" Kieran said, laughing.

I gave him evils. I turned back to look at the table. They were all laughing and joking. Then Dougie caught my eye. We stared at each other for a moment. I got to notice the unusual bright sparkle in them blue eyes.  
Danny whispered something to him and he cuddled more and then kissed?

Okay so I like the new boy but he's gay and with the most loved guy in the years. I saw all the girls stare, shocked. The pulled apart and smiled at each other. Dougie looked back at me, he blushed and bit his bottom lip.

Then they all left.


	2. So Called Drama

I walked home by myself, Kieran's mum wanted to go out after school so she picked him up and Jake had to stay behind. "Hey" I heard a voice behind me. I spun around, it was Dougie. "Hi" I smiled. "Walking home by yourself?" He questioned as we walked down the street, "You can't say anything" I laughed. "So, where are your mates?" He asked, "Kieran's gone home, Jake's staying behind and my other friend, Levi is on holiday" He nodded "You?" I asked.

"Ahh Tom and Gi have gone to his, Harry's gone to football training and Danny... well I don't know. He just walked off" He replied. I was going to ask him the question but I didn't want ask in case I offended him. Oh well, I'll ask him anyway.

"Dougie? Are you and Danny... like... going out?" He looked at me confused, "What do you mean?" He asked."I mean like... like... boyfriends?" I asked, biting my bottom lip. "Oh.. In that way? Yeah" He smiled "I mean it's only been a month but you know" he replied.

We turned the corner.

"Where abouts do you live?" He asked "Just down here, you?" I replied, "Oh about 2 more streets away" I nodded. We were in silence.

We go to the front of my house, "This is me, so see ya tomorrow?" I said,"Yeah, sure" He smiled, he hugged me. Huh? He's known me a day? "Oi Lee stop feeling up that lad and get inside, mum wants you" Joel shouted from the front door, then went back inside. "Brother, anyway see ya" I said smiling then jogging up to the front door. I shut it behind me.

"Who was he?" Mum questioned as I entered the living room, "The new guy at school" I replied, throwing myself on the couch. "That's Tom Fletcher's cousin!" Joel gasped "Yeah, why?" I asked, Joel goes to a different school then me because he didn't like this one. "Nothing" He leaned back in his seat, "So what did you want me for?" I asked, turning to mum and Tony. "Oh, just wanted to tell you me and Tony are going away and we are trusting you two in the house by yourselves" Mum said, "Sure!" I got up and went upstairs.

I went into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. The house to ourselves for a week or two... sounds good.

My phone vibrated. A text.

'Hey, hows you? Just a quick text while I can! I'll be seeing you soon, I'm coming back tomorrow! I hope Jake and Keiran are okay too... Okay gotta go now, cya!'

It was Levi. Haha trust him. I put my phone back on the nightstand. I got up and decided to get dressed. I left my tights on but swapped my skirt for my black denim shorts. I took my shirt and tie off and shoved on a white vest top with black stripes. I grabbed my purple cardigan and made my way down stairs. "Going out?" Joel asked getting a drink from the fridge, I reached over and grabbed a can of pop "Yeah" I replied and ran back upstairs. I took my medium sized purple bag and shoved my phone, purse and keys in. I brushed my hair and went back downstairs. I went into the kitchen and took my make-up bag and re did my eyes.

When I finished, I slipped on my black converse "Right I'm out!" I shouted "Cya love" My mum shouted back. I opened my can as I walked down the street.

I got nearer Kieran's house and saw sat in a garden was Dougie and Danny. Dougie was sat between Danny's legs and they were cuddling. I walked past and I saw Danny sat kissing Dougie's neck, Dougie was squirming and giggling. I walked fast past them, hoping he didn't see me. "Leanna!" I heard him call, I turned around and saw him jog over to me. "Hi!" Dougie greeted, "Hey" I replied "Where you going?" He asked "Oh I'm just going to meet Kieran" I smiled, I looked him up and down.

He wore black skinny jeans with white trainers. On his upper body he wore a blue t-shirt. I looked behind him, sat with Danny was Tom and Harry and they were staring at us. "Urr I think the rest are waiting for you" I mumbled, he turned round and laughed. He faced me again "Yeah, I guess they are" He looked down. "Anyway, see you tomorrow?" He said "Urm yeah" I smiled and turned to walk away. I carried on walking. I turned back slyly and saw Dougie was sat between Danny's legs again and they were all laughing.

I got to Kieran's door. I knocked. No answer. "OI! HARRIS OPEN YOUR DOOR" I shouted, the door opened and I saw Kieran stood there, in a white t-shirt and boxers. "I'm not inturruting am I?" I laughed, he blushed. "I'll go sit in the living room and wait for you two" He nodded. I giggled as I walked into the living room. I sat on the couch for about 5 minutes. Keiran and Jake finally appeared downstairs."You two suitable?" Kieran blushed again while Jake nodded, "Okay lets go then" I finished my can and shoved it in Kieran's bin before we left.

We walked down the street where I came from. I walked infront of the couple who were holding hands. I started walking backwords as I turned around to talk to the boys. We walked past the house again, they were all still sat outside. I saw Jake and Danny stare at each other. Eye contact visable. We stopped. "Jake, whats up?" Kieran asked concerned, Jake snapped out of the glare "I..Urh...nothing" He stumbled then smiled. I looked at Danny. He blushed and look at Dougie. Something's going on.

Jake and Kieran kissed, I looked back at Danny. They were all looking at us but Danny...Danny looked jealous? Why would Danny be jealous?

We carried on walking and turned the corner. We walked to the park and Jake and Kieran took the swings and I sat on the floor. "So Jake, what was that all about?" I asked, he shot me a surprised look. "Wha...I don't know what you're on about" He replied, "You and Danny back there!" I said."Oh nothing" He replied.

We were sat there for an hour. "I've got to go home" Kieran said, "I'll walk you home, cya Lee" Jake said "Okay see ya tomorrow" I replied and they walked off. I took Jake's swing.

I was alone and bored for 10 minutes. Then I heard a sob. I turned around to see Danny there. I didn't know what to do, I've never spoke to him. "Danny?" I managed, his head shot up. He had his knees up to his chest and arms hugging his knees.

The guy who everyone's scared of but girls adore, the guy who's won every fight, the guy who never shows emotion but nothingness or happiness. That guy does not look like him now. He looked broken. His normally blue stunning eyes looked so dark. Face red, freckles not noticeable anymore. It seemed strange, his brown hair had fallen into his eyes.

It was scary seeing him like this. He was wearing a jumper that was about 3 sizes to big for him. "Le...Le...Leanna?" He stuttered, I got up and sat next to him. "So... what happened?" I asked him, "Dou... Dougie got mad cause he thought there was something going on between me and stupid git - sorry I know he's your friend" He put his head in his hands again, "It's okay, I call him that sometimes"

"Leanna I know we don't talk much, I'm sorry for wasting your time" Danny looked at me with bloodshot eyes, "S'okay" I smiled, he slowly gave me a soft smile. I heard footsteps and turned around, there was Dougie was walking towards us with his head down. He looked up at me, he'd been crying too. "Danny?" his voice was small, Danny turned around, Danny saw him and turned back around and put his head in his arms again. "Danny please?" Dougie started crying, I got up and sat on a bench at the other side of the playground. Dougie took my spot. I saw them talk. Both of them crying. I've seen Danny all the time at school, never once seen him like this and what you see of Dougie and how he acts, he's the same.

I decided to go home, I was quite bored. I made my way home, I put my hands in my short pockets. I brought out a bracelet, it was Kierans. Better give him it. I walked down his street, I walked past Tom's house. Tom, Gi and Harry was sat in the garden still. "Oi, Leanna" One of them shouted, rude. I turned around. Harry signalled me to go to them, I walked over the grass to where they were sat. "Yes?" I said, "Where's Dougie and Danny?" Harry asked, "In the park" I replied, I turned around and walked down the road when my wrist was grabbed "Hey!" I shouted, I was turned around, it was Harry. "Sorry-" He apologized and let go "- are they okay?" He asked, I shrugged. He rolled his eyes, I walked off again. "Leanna" He called again, I turned round "What?" I said "Were they crying?" "When I saw Danny, he was then Dougie came and he cried as well" I replied, he nodded. I walked off.

I got to Kieran's. I knocked on the door. He opened the door "Hey I found your bracelet" I said, handing him it, "Oh thanks". We hugged and I left. I walked past the group, undisturbed. I got home and relaxed for the first time today... Why is there such thing as drama?


	3. Unknown Cheating

(Danny's POV)

School. I hate school. I hate all the girls crowding around me and the guys trying to pick fights. It's tiring but I haven't got long left now.

I got up at my usual time. 6. And got showered and dressed. I was still half asleep as I made my way downstairs. "Hey love, how are you this morning?" My mum asked, "I'm fine" I grabbed some toast and my bag. I walked past the mirror, quickly fluffing my hair with my hands, "Cya mum" "Bye love" "Bye Car" I shouted up to my sister "Cya Dan" She shouted back. I walked out the door, eating the toast, making my way to Harry's.

Harry doesn't live that far away from me so it doesn't take me that long. Dougie lives with Tom, that's why we wake up so early so me and Harry can do the trek to Tom's.

I knocked on Harry's door. "Hey Jones" Harry said, opening the door. He ran back inside and grabbed his bag and we made our way to Tom's.

After our 40 minute walk to Tom's, we arrived as a car pulled up outside. We stood on the path as we saw a blonde woman get out of the car, dressed in a smart black skirt, shirt and blazer. "Morning boys" She said, smiling at us. "Morning Debbie" I said, "Hey Debbie" Harry replied. "I'm forgot my key, you two can wake them up if you want" We laughed as we walked into the house. Me and Harry dumped our bags and ran upstairs, he headed for Tom's room so it was up to me to wake Dougie.

I slowly opened his bedroom door, it was clean for a change. I sneaked over and shook his arm, "Doug wake up". Nothing. There was a bit of space next to his sleeping body, I sat myself down and bounced "Dougie wakey wakey" He groaned. "Come on Mr sleepy head" I smiled and leaned down and pecked his cheek. I felt him giggle. I smiled at him as I walked out of his room. I went and sat downstairs with Harry while them two got themselves ready.

Once they were ready and had something to eat, we walked to school. Tom and Harry walked off in front of us, talking about... I don't know I wasn't paying attention. Me and Dougie walked hand in hand but I could see something was playing on his mind. "Dan?" He spoke, "Yeah?" I snapped out of my daydream. "Are you... you know... happy?" He managed, I could see he struggled with the sentence, "Course I'm happy, I've got you" I smiled and pecked his cheek, he smiled and left it at that. It's like this:

I love Dougie, I really do. He's the most amazing person I've ever met. But there's Jake. I know I'm only a year older than him but I miss him. We have a lot of history. History that the rest do not know about and I don't want them to know. He looked so happy with Kieran, it broke my heart. I know that sounds bad since I'm with Dougie. But I will always still love Jake but I'll talk about that later.

We walked through the school gates, we met up with Gi and Izzy and all walked to form. Me and Dougie said goodbye to each other and went our separate way since he is in the year below me. I walked in to form and sat next to Cara. "Sup Jones" She smiled "Hey Cara". We don't talk that much, but she's 1 out of like 10 girls who don't throw themselves at me.

Form went slow, I sat and talked to Kaleb behind me. The bell went and I made my way to Art. I hate the lesson but it was the only decent lesson left in my options, plus the teachers good looking. I walked in, half of the class was already there. I sat down in my spot, I sit by myself, oh wow I'm so happy.

Luckily the next few lessons passed quickly. I went to meet the rest of them in the canteen. I was sat there by myself. I looked over and saw him. Saw him sat there beautifully with his boyfriend. Urgh, jealousy can go shove itself up it's own arse. Then he caught me, he stared me straight in the eyes. His bloody friend noticed, Leanna. She's nice an all but I'm sure she knows something happened.

I looked away when the rest of them came in. Dougie sat next to me, "Hey" He smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "Hello, good day?" I asked putting my arm round him, bringing him closer. "Meh okay, but it's all better now" He grinned, we ate. "So what are we doing tonight?" Tom asked, "We could... could..." Harry started, "Why don't we go to the cinema?" Dougie suggested. "Okay, that sounds good actually" Tom said, "Okay we'll go to the cinema, so Danny and Harry meet us at mine at 5 and we'll get the bus into town" Tom said, "Sure!" I smiled, the bell went. Me and Dougie hugged as we parted.

I walked home by myself at the end of the day. I got home, empty. I got changed and chilled downstairs for a bit, it got to half 4 so I decided to go the Harry's.

I walked to Harry's and we got to Tom's at 3 minutes past 5. We got the bus into town and went into the cinema. I paid no attention to what film we were seeing, I'm just glad I've got out of the house. We went into the showing room and sat ourselves at the back. I had to run to the toilet before the film started but oh no, I had to run into him in there.

The toilets were empty, well apart from us two. "Danny!" He sounded surprised, "Oh urm... hi Jake" I blushed. "So, it's been a while" He said, we stood there next to the sink. It was sooo awkward, why do I get myself into these situations. "So, how's Kieran?" I asked, "He's good, Dougie?" "Yeah, fine" there was a pause.

"I wasn't going to say this but Dan, I miss you" Oh my god! Why did he say that? Why did he make me feel more awkward then I do already? "Oh urm... Oh jesus christ Jake... we can't go through this again, we're both in relationships" I put my head in my hand, "I know but Dan-" he moved closer to me, I probably won't control myself now, "Dan- can I have you one more time?" He grinned "Jake..." He kissed me, "Jake... I don't want to fall into your little game again" I said, pushing him away "What game?" He asked "Us! Me! You! We both have people who we love... I don't want to cheat on Dougie but...-" I paused "-I'm guessing you don't want to keep cheating on Kieran. Jake, our little 'affair' needs to stop" "Danny, shut up. Kieran will never know. I love him but... I need you" He pulled me closer and put his hands under my shirt, placing a kiss on my lips.

After about 20 minutes in the bathroom doing you know... what I didn't want to do but I can't help myself. He's younger than me yet he dominates me.

I was doing up my button on my shirt, "Jake? This needs to stop, seriously" "What does?" He smiled, "This! You can't keep going behind Kieran's back, this is the third time! If he ever found out he'd kill you then me! And I don't even want to know what Dougie would do, never mind Tom! He's so protective of Dougie, if he found out I cheated on him, he would do more than kill me" "You're fretting over nothing. We'll just pretend nothing happened" He smiled, "Bye gorgeous" He whispered and left. I was falling for him again. Urgh. I left and went back into the cinema.

"Where were you?" Dougie asked, as I sat down "Bathroom" "What took you so long?" "Well, I stood outside for a bit, cause I was a bit warm" Dougie focused back on the screen and snuggled into my arm as I put it around him. Why did I do that? Jake always has a way of roping me back into his arms. He's younger than me, well he's Dougie's age but he controls me like I'm a puppet. He's 15, 6ft 1 and he's surprisingly good at luring people in, especially people he wants.

But I can't help it. It's his chocolate brown hair and those hazel eyes. No, Danny, think blonde hair and blue eyes. Oh. This was going to be tough.


End file.
